Rise of the New Sith Order
by KaijuHunter-02
Summary: Full summary in chapter 1. UPDATE: HAREM IDEA IS ABANDONED, PLEASE DONT VOTE ANYMORE
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! My name is KaijuHunter-02! This is my very first fanfic, so please try not to judge me that hard. **

**Summary: **Naruto is the elder brother of Kasumi Uzukaze (combination of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan names), and is left behind in Konoha due to not having the Kyuubi chakra inside him. On his 7th birthday, Naruto is horrifically injured, and as a result, he calls upon dark powers not seen since the Rikudo Sennin's time. He, along with Tenten, are both capable of using this power, and as a result, they are recruited by the legendary Darth Malak. After ten long years of conquering the galaxy, and watching their empire fall to the Jedi, Naruto and Tenten return home. How will this affect the Naruto storyline? Read and find out!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR STAR WARS. IF I DID, THE LEGENDS TIMELINE IN STAR WARS WOULD STILL BE CANON, AND KEANU REEVES AS DARTH REVAN WOULD HAVE BEEN A MOVIE BY NOW.**

**Prologue: Enter Malak**

**HI NO KUNI, NEAR THE FIRE DAIMYO'S PALACE…**

"Look mom! I made my first **rasengan**!" a five year old girl exclaimed giddily to her red-headed mother.

"Oh, my little Kasumi, you'll be like your father in no time, dattebane!" the woman cheered at her daughter.

Not too far away, a blond-haired man, AKA Minato Namikaze, watched as his wife and daughter were training with a bright smile on his face. "Kushina! Kasumi! I got dinner ready! Better get here while it's hot!" he shouted to them.

At the word 'dinner', both Kushina and Kasumi rushed to the house, scrambling through the door, causing Minato to chuckle good-naturedly as he watched the little show. After all, nothing could break apart such a perfect family, right? Unfortunately, this 'perfect' family wasn't perfect at all, they were rather, spilt apart for the most idiotic reason: a damn prophecy. The Uzukaze family actually has another family member back in Konoha, and he is the 1st child of the Yondaime Hokage and the Red Death of Konoha. His name? Naruto Uzumaki, and his seven year of life have been hell for him.

**KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO…..**

Naruto had just turned seven years old, and so far, this was his worst birthday yet. He was once again on the run from the villagers. Unfortunately for the young blond, he trapped himself in an alleyway, and he was surrounded by a mob of angry villagers and shinobi. "Finally! We got the little piece of shit cornered!" a village exclaimed sadistically.

"Why don't we show the demon brat who's in charge?" a random jonin asked with a hint of malice in his voice, causing the others to agree.

As they slowly moved in, Naruto cried out in fear. "Please, what did I ever do to you?!" he shrieked in pure terror.

Instead of a normal response, all Naruto got was a kunai to his neck, damaging his vocal chords, shutting him up. Not long after that, a shinobi pulled out his ninjato and hacked off Naruto's left arm and legs, before taking another kunai and stabbing it repeatedly into his lungs, also severely damaging them, before they gouged out his right eye. When Naruto's mind registered what just happened, something inside of him finally seemed to snap, and Naruto's once cheery personality was wiped away, leaving in its stead pure rage. Naruto's only good eye snapped shut, and he proceeded to mouth something to the villages. "SPEAK UP YOU TRASH! WE CAN'T HEAR YOUR "PLEAS" ANYMORE!" a chunin angrily barked at the crippled blond.

Upon hearing the man's shout, Naruto's eye shot open, but his eye was no longer the deep ocean blue it once had, instead, his iris had turned into a terrifying mix of crimson and sulfuric yellow. Even though his vocal chords were severely damaged, Naruto managed to a produce a rage-filled cry, and lifted his remaining arm out and made the gesture that you would make as if you were strangling someone. At first, no one felt anything, but almost instantly, the mob felt as if something just grabbed hold of their trachea, and proceeded to crush it. Suddenly, Naruto's hand closed, and the sounds of people's windpipes being crushed made an audible **CRACK!, **and the mob dropped to the ground, dead.

It was at this time that another person decided to make their presence known, and they came out of the shadows behind Naruto. "Naruto? What did you just do?" a 7½ year old bun-haired girl asked with fear in her eyes.

When Naruto heard her voice, his head turned very quickly, and his eye widened at the sight of his only friend, Tenten. He watched as she slowly walked up to him, with tears in her eyes as she saw what his condition looked like. Naruto tried to speak to her, but his throat was too injured for any eligible words to come out. When Tenten realized this, she picked up Naruto, and was about to head to the hospital until he Naruto pointed to the gates of the village, with a look of pure fear on his face.

Even though she didn't want to agree, she knew her friend was right. After what just happened tonight, the village council would call for Naruto's immediate execution. "Alright, Naruto, but you owe me for helping you." Tenten sighed as she made a beeline for the gates.

By the time the ANBU and Hokage arrived to see the carnage, Naruto and Tenten were outside the village gates, with Tenten running through the forest.

**FOREST OUTSIDE OF KONOHA…**

Tenten has been running nonstop with Naruto on her back. She had no idea if they were being followed by ANBU or not, but she wouldn't stop just to see if there was someone following them. However, unbeknownst to them, another figure was following them, but if they were to see him, he would not be recognized as from their village. For the next hour, he followed the two as they fled from the village, and as they arrived at an open area, she stopped to catch her breath. Setting Naruto down, she noticed that Naruto had passed out due to blood loss, and that her outfit was stained in blood. "What are we going to do, Naruto?" she asked herself as she caressed his bloodied face.

After the little exchange, the figure decided to make his presence known, and stepped out of the shadows. "Hello there, young one. Are you and your friend alright?" his somewhat synthetic voice spoke out.

When she heard him, Tenten jumped up and stood in front of her injured friend. "WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHY DID YOU FOLLOW US?!" she asked angrily, and a flash of yellow sparked in her eyes.

'I see, so she must be the 2nd presence I felt on this planet, and the other one behind her must be the other. Interesting…' the man thought to himself. "To answer your second question, I am here for the both of you, and make you two my apprentices." He answered her.

"You still haven't said your name!" Tenten scowled at the man, growing more and more angry.

"My name? Well, I was once called Alek in a different life. But now, I am **Malak. Dark Lord of the Sith.**'' Malak answered her.

Tenten froze a little as the newly named Malak started to leak out part of his KI as if he were proving a point. "Well, why should we listen to you?" she asked shakily.

Upon hearing her question, Malak just laughed loudly, creeping Tenten out even more. "Why should you listen to me?! That's rich! Here's why you should listen to me! Your friend there is dying, and this world doesn't have the technology to keep him alive! I am also a powerful warrior how can kill you if you refuse! So why shouldn't you listen to me?!" Malak all but shouted madly at the young girl.

As she thought about what he had told her, she knew he was right. From what little KI he had leaked out, it felt like it was on par with the Yondaime's full KI back when the Kyuubi was unleashed. Seeing no other way out, she realized that there was no choice. "You're right… we really don't have a choice…." Tenten sighed.

By this point, Naruto had awoken, and had heard what Malak was offering, with his vanishing strength, he submitted to Malak. "I shall obey your word…. Master….." he all but whispered.

Hearing Naruto submit, Tenten relented, and knelt before Malak's imposing figure. "Rise, my apprentice, and go collect your friend. If we don't hurry, he'll die before he gets to unleash his full potential." He paused, then spoke with the Dark Side influencing his voice. "**From this day forth, you two are no longer Naruto Uzumaki and Tenten. Tenten, I dub thee, Darth Zannah, and Naruto Uzumaki, from this day forth, you are…. Darth Krayt!" **

And with that, Malak and his new apprentices disappeared into the forest, and returned to where Malak came from.

**AND THAT'S A RAP! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT TACKY, OR IS IT ALRIGHT? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND POINT A FEW THINGS OUT FOR ME TO HELP ME GET BETTER AS THE STORY PROGRESSES.**

**JA NE!**


	2. Zannah's Rise, Tenten's Fall

**HELLO THERE AGAIN! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER OF 'RISE OF THE NEW SITH ORDER'! THE CHAPTER THAT WILL COME AFTER THIS ONE WILL CONTAIN A TIMESKIP, AS I WANT TO FOCUS MORE ON HOW THE ABILITIES THAT NARUTO AND TENTEN WILL AFFECT THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE. ANYWHO, LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

** Chapter 1: The Rise of Zannah, and the fall of Tenten**

**KONOHAGAKURE VILLAGE COUNCIL… moments after Naruto and Tenten's Disappearance… **

The civilian council was in a major uproar, once word got out about how a mob of civilians were brutally, but effectively, put down by the demon brat of Konoha, they demanded for his immediate execution. The Shinobi council, however, remained silent, inwardly thankful that Naruto was able to get away from the village. Eventually, Hiruzen had enough of their incessant whining, and proceeded to shut them up. "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU'RE ADULTS! ACT LIKE ONE FOR ONCE ALREADY!" he shouted angrily at the now quivering council.

After a few minutes, the Hokage decided to speak again. "Thank you, now, as you're all aware, Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, has killed 24 civilians, and 10 shinobis of varying rank, only to disappear from the scene soon after. The only trace of Naruto being there are three limbs that have pieces of clothing only Naruto wears. It is clear that he could not escape on his own, and likely had someone helping him in his escape. My question to you, council, is what we should do." He asked the council.

Right after he finished speaking, the civilian council immediately shouted and called for the boy to be killed, and his accomplice be killed as well. One of the councilman began thinking to himself. 'I should send ROOT out to find and eliminate the brat, and his accomplice as well. Minato-san doesn't need his son ruining his plans, after all.' The man was none other than Danzo Shimura, leader of ROOT, and was once called the 'Yami no Shinobi' during the 1st and 2nd World Shinobi Wars.

"Hiruzen, I suggest we send out Hunter-nin to locate the Uzumaki and his accomplice so that we may find a more fitting punishment for his actions." Danzo suggested, shocking many council members that DANZO of all people didn't call for the boys' head.

"I agree, Danzo, and that's what we shall do. I am putting you in charge of this mission Danzo, because your ROOT agents are the best at tracking. Now this meeting is adjourned!" Hiruzen announced.

As everyone filed out of the council room, Danzo had a wicked smirk form on his face. 'Oh Hiruzen, if only you and the others realized that everything is going exactly to Minato's plan.' Danzo thought to himself. "ROOT! I want twelve of you to go and locate the demon brat and his ally, and eliminate them. Naruto must not survive this night."

The ROOT shinobi in the room with Danzo acknowledged his command, and began to search for Naruto and Tenten, but what they didn't know was that the two were not alone, and he would make sure that his new apprentices would not be killed.

**FOREST OUTSIDE KONOHA… MALAK'S SHIP**

At that moment, the newly christened Krayt suddenly sneezed, waking him from his slumber, he noticed that he was a fluid filled chamber, and was somehow breathing. "Ah, so you finally awoke, Krayt. Lets get you out of the bacta tank." Malak said to his apprentice as the fluids began to drain from the tank.

Tenten was watching in awe at what the machine did to heal Naruto the best it could, and was somewhat glad that they were only ones who knew about this on their planet. "Nar- I mean Krayt, how are you feeling" Tenten, now known as Zannah, asked her friend.

Confused at this new name, Malak explained to him that when he accepted becoming Malak's apprentice, they drop their old name and take on a name worthy of the Sith. "I'm feeling a little better now, Zannah, but I am still missing my limbs." Naruto half-whispered.

While the bacta tank may heal certain wounds, missing limbs and damaged lungs weren't one of them. "Do not worry, apprentice, when we leave this planet and head to Korriban, you shall be retrofitted with cybernetics for your lost limbs, and a respirator for your damaged lungs. But you must rest for now." Malak said to Krayt before putting him into a force-induced sleep.

After putting Krayt to sleep, Malak sensed 12 foreign objects heading in his general direction. "Zannah, stay in the ship. It seems that your village has sent a death squad to eliminate you and Krayt. I shall deal with them. Alone." Malak ordered her.

Upon hearing 'death squad', Zannah's blood went cold, and listened to his command. "Yes sir, but how will you deal with them?" she asked him out of pure curiosity.

"Do not worry, apprentice, I will show you when I begin your training." Malak said to comfort her. "As to how? I will tell you when you and Krayt are older." He added as he walked out of the ship.

**WITH THE ROOT ANBU….**

At the same time, the twelve ROOT agents were closing in on Naruto's location. "Remember, Danzo-sama doesn't want any loose ends. When you find the jinchuuriki and his friend, kill them on sight." The head ROOT ordered his subordinates.

"Yes, Boar-san." The eleven other ROOT agents answered robotically.

However, before they went any further, Malak's voice rang throughout the forest. "If you are talking about Krayt and Zannah, then I am afraid that you're mission will end in failure."

"Our mission will not end in failure. The demon brat and his friend will be eliminated as per Danzo-sama's orders. If you get in our way then we shall have to eliminate you as well." The ROOT squad leader replied to Malak with no hint of emotion at all.

For a minute, there was no sound coming from the forest what-so-ever, until the ROOT ninja heard a distinct _SNAP! HISS_ come from the forest. "Very well then. I guess I will have eliminate you all then." Malak spoke sadistically.

As the ROOT-nin readied their weapons, Malak shot out of the darkness and began slaughtering his opponents one by one. After what seemed like an eternity, the last of the ROOT-nin fell to the ground, his head severed from his body. "I guess we shall have to take our leave then." Malak said to himself as he turned off his lightsaber.

Looking around, Malak then realized that these fools wouldn't stop coming until their mission was complete. "I hate it when nothing goes according to the plan." He muttered as he made his way back to his ship, wondering how they felt about leaving this planet.

**KONOHAGAKURE, ROOT HEADQUARTERS….**

Danzo seethed internally at how the mission ended. He didn't realize that someone powerful would be defending the brat and his friend from harm, but that's not why he was angry. He was angry at the fact that this new figure had no chakra in his body at all, and he was still able to take out twelve ROOT-nin in only five minutes. 'He made a damn fool out of my elite ninjas. I swear whoever you are, that I will find your weakness, and eliminate you immediately!' Danzo shouted in his thoughts.

**MALAK'S SHIP, RIGHT AFTER MALAK'S SLAUGHTER….**

Zannah couldn't help but be worried for her and Krayt's new master, who left 10 minutes ago. She couldn't help but feel as if he was overpowered, and took the time to find something to use as a means to try and fight off any attackers. Luckily for her, she felt Malak's presence enter the ship, and she let out a breath of relief. "I am glad you are well, master, for a moment I thought you were dead." Zannah told her master.

"While I appreciate your concerns, I must tell you that we will have to leave sooner than I thought. Those drones were quite possibly the first wave, and whoever sent them will not stop until we are all dead." Malak said to her, making her freeze up a little.

Sensing her fear, Malak put his hand on her shoulder. "But do not worry, by the time they send another group, we will have left this planet behind, and I will have started yours and Krayt's training." He added, feeling relief flood through her system.

"Very well then, master, when do you want to leave?" Zannah asked him.

"We shall leave in a few minutes, apprentice, so you better get ready for takeoff." Malak responded as he made his way to the cockpit.

Hearing this, Zannah nodded, and went to fasten Naruto's sleeping form to the gurney that he was laying on. "Don't worry, Krayt, we won't have to worry about this place anymore. After all, as long as we have each other, nothing will be able to stop us." She told Krayt's sleeping body before going to the cockpit to strap herself in.

As she strapped herself in, Malak turned the engines of his cruiser on, and the ship began to float in the air. "Take one last look at this planet, Zannah, you and Krayt will not be seeing it for a very long time." Malak told his apprentice.

Nodding, Tenten looked upon her home planet one last time as her old identity before letting the Dark Side consume her as she thought of all the bad things that happened to Naruto while growing up. "I was born on this world as Tenten, but, as I now leave it, Tenten and Naruto Uzumaki died this day. Starting from today, I am Zannah, Lady of the Sith." Zannah spoke to herself as her once brown eyes were now the same color as Naruto's left eye.

When Malak heard her declaration, he smirked under his iron jaw, and exited the atmosphere of the planet. "Next stop, Korriban." He exclaimed as he hit the hyperdrive.

Within seconds, the cruiser disappeared from sight, never to be seen again.

**WELP, THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER! TENTEN HAS NOW FULLY EMBRACED THE DARKSIDE LIKE NARUTO HAS, AND EMBRACED HER IDENTITY AS ZANNAH. FOLLOWING THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A TIMESKIP LIKE I SAID BEFORE, BUT DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL SEE SOME OF THEIR TRAINING AND REASONS THAT BROUGHT THEM BACK TO THEIR HOME PLANET THROUGH SOME FLASHBACKS. I WILL SAY THIS HOWEVER, MALAK WILL END UP BECOMING THEIR ENEMY IN THE FUTURE. SO HEADS UP AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE FLASHBACKS. OTHER THAN THAT, PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS, AND **_**CLAYMASTER27**_**, IN REGARDS TO YOUR SUGGESTION, I WAS ALREADY PLANNING ON DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT, GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS AND I'LL SEE HOW I CAN WORK THEM INTO THE STORY.**

**JA NE!**


	3. Welcome Home

**WHAT'S THIS? ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY? THAT'S PRETTY CRAZY! ANYWHO, THE TIMESKIP HAS JUST OCCURRED, AND OUR HEROES ARE NOW 14 AND 14 ½ RESPECTIVELY, AND IT IS TIME FOR THEM TO MAKE THEIR RETURN TO THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS. HOW WILL THEIR FRIENDS FROM THE OG TIMELINE REACT? MORE IMPORTANTLY, HOW WILL NARUTO'S "FAMILY" REACT TO HIM BEING ALIVE AND WELL? ALL OF THESE QUESTIONS WILL (HOPEFULLY) BE ANSWERED NOW!**

**CHAPTER 2: Homeward Bound**

Seven years had passed since Naruto and Tenten had left their home world, and in those seven years they became the two most powerful sith under Malak's command. World after world fell to the two Sith warriors whenever they joined the fray, further demoralizing the Old Republic. Unfortunately, the Jedi had kept Revan, Malak's former master, alive and well, but had his memories wiped to make him a loyal jedi. Revan regained his memories however, and Malak fought Revan once more, leading to the eventual collapse of the Sith Empire.

Due to this, most of Malak's fleet scattered throughout the galaxy, many to never be seen again. One fleet was the eternal fleet, led by none other than Darth Krayt and Darth Zannah. Their fleet was currently stationed in the Unknown regions of the galaxy and haven't received word from Malak about what was going on. Becoming impatient, Krayt decided to question one of his officers. "Admiral Hett, can you tell me why we haven't received word from Lord Malak and the others?" Krayt's metallic voice spoke up.

Over the past seven years, Naruto's appearance had changed greatly. Gone was the kind and playful personality that he once had, and in its place was a tactician, and all-around master of lightsaber forms. He wore a red black uniform similar somewhat to Revan and Malak's combined outfits, and he wore a respirator like Malgus' respirator. When it came to his robotic limbs, he had the standard gear for it, only heavily modified to fit his style and liking. All these attributes made him even more terrifying on the battlefield, as he was extremely unpredictable when it came to how he fought.

Tenten's appearance was mostly the same. She kept her hair up in the twin panda buns, but that was mostly it. Her new outfit was composed of a black skintight spandex, which covered in belskar armor that she took from dead Mandalorian warriors that she had to face, making the color patterns mismatched. She was renown for her terrifying force abilities that only she and Naruto possessed, adding to the fact she was just as adept at using her twin lightsabers as well. However, she was just as impatient as Naruto, and they were both waiting to hear an answer from the officer. "Um, well, the reason you haven't heard from Lord Malak is because…. He lost against Revan, and the Republic has crushed most of his fleet in the ensuing chaos." Hett answered hesitantly.

Upon hearing this, Naruto's normally calm dark yellow eyes lit up in anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE LOST?! IF HE LOST, THEN THAT MEANS OUR EMPIRE WILL COLLAPSE! EVERYTHING WE WORKED FOR WILL MEAN NOTHING!" Krayt lashed out at his subordinate, grabbing him by his throat.

"Krayt, no need to get so worked up, we knew this would happen anyway, Malak's power went to his head, and he paid the price for it." Zannah comforted her lover to calm him down.

Eventually, Krayt put down Hett, and sighed in annoyance. "I know, but we were so close, we were almost at the point where we could eliminate him and make this empire ours. But no, Revan had to kill him, didn't he? He had to ruin our plans." Krayt lamented, causing Zannah to sigh at his immaturity.

"Krayt, did you already forget that we have the ETERNAL FLEET, a fleet only the most elite can command, under our control? We can conquer the Unknown Regions of space, and make it our own empire, and I know which planet we can start with." Zannah told Krayt with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Looking up at her, Krayt realized what she meant when she said she knew where to start. "You're talking about our home planet, aren't you?" he asked suspiciously.

"You got it! What better way to get our vengeance than by conquering the planet? It's not like they can do any serious harm to us." Zannah laughed arrogantly.

Krayt smirked maliciously at her response. "Very well, Lady Zannah. I shall notify all ship commanders immediately."

"I cannot wait to see everyone's faces when we get back." Zannah added, smiling with a hint of insanity in it, causing Krayt to shiver at her look.

'Konoha better be careful as to what they say to her. Otherwise she might end up ordering a total orbital bombardment of the planet.' Krayt thought to himself.

**KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO…...**

A twelve-year-old Kasumi Uzukaze yawned as the teacher droned on about how the Yondaime Hokage saved the village 12 years ago from the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, which was sealed inside of her, mostly. She only held the Yang chakra of the Biju, while her mother, Kushina, held the Yin chakra of it. she turned her head to look out the window, wondering where her brother may have gone. 'Onii-san, where are you?' she thought to herself as she remembered the day she and her family came home and learned of what happened.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!**_

_ It had been 3 ½ years since Naruto Uzumaki and Tenten had left the planet. The village had been going on like nothing changed, and for most, that was true. However, this day would become one of the worst days Konoha had since the Kyuubi's attack eight years ago. When Kasumi and her family returned to Konoha, they received a warm welcome from the villagers. Making their way to Hokage tower, they were expecting to see Naruto with Hiruzen, however, they were quite shocked to see how angry the Sandaime looked. "Hiruzen, what's wrong?" Kushina asked the angry Hokage._

_ "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. You left Naruto behind in the village, that is WHATS WRONG!" Hiruzen spoke but ended up yelling at the Uzukaze family._

_ "Oh, I'm sure Naruto is fine, you guys. After all, he is our son." Minato waved off Hiruzen's killing intent, only to make the man even angrier._

_ "Minato, Kushina, it pains me to say this, but Naruto Uzumaki isn't in the village anymore." Hiruzen informed them, shocking the two._

_ "What do you mean Onii-chan isn't here?! I want to see him!" Kasumi whined, making it harder for the aged Kage to explain._

_ "Kasumi, your brother hasn't been seen by anyone for three years. He disappeared along with Tenten, his childhood friend, on his birthday. I hate to say it, but judging from how violent the scene looked, he may be dead at this point." Hiruzen explained to the younger girl._

_ "Hiruzen, what happened that led to his disappearance?" Minato asked, while on the inside, he was glad that the brat was gone. 'So, Danzo-sama was successful then, huh? I guess I will have to commend him for it.' he thought to himself._

_ Sighing, Hiruzen told them to sit down, and proceeded to tell them what happened that bloody night. When he finally finished, even Minato was appalled by what the villagers did to him, and was just as mad as his wife, who was ready to slaughter the civilian council. "THOSE ROTTEN BASTARDS ARE GOING TO GET IT WHEN I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON THEM!" Kushina raged._

_ Eventually, she got out of her husband's grip, and managed to kill half the civilian council before she was restrained by several dozen ANBU. _

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI!**_

Kasumi shivered as she remembered how bloody her mother's clothes were after that incident, and let her thoughts wander off to some of her more happy moments in life. However, those thoughts came to a close when she felt the ground vibrate, like there was something heading their way. "OK class, stay where you are! I'll be going to see what's going on, while Iruka here will watch over you while I'm gone!" their instructor shouted to them as he ran out the door.

Since the students were trapped inside the room, all the could do was look out the giant windows that were to their left. When Kasumi and her group of friends looked out the window, the first thing they saw was a giant star destroyer in the sky, followed by thousands of other ships below it. "This is such a major drag." A boy with pineapple hair muttered, worry evident in his voice.

"It's nothing that Sasuke-kun can't handle!" a certain pink-haired girl mumbled to herself.

"No, this is all out of my league!" Sasuke muttered not so quietly, causing his fangirls to gasp in surprise.

"If the Uchiha is worried, then we should all be worried." A certain Inuzuka spoke up sarcastically, causing most of the class to chuckle good-naturedly.

However, that light-hearted moment ended when one of the smaller ships landed right in the middle of the village, in front of the academy, causing the terror-stricken students to become more scared. "Iruka-sensei, I'm scared." A blue-haired Hyuuga stuttered while hugging the leg of their scarred instructor.

"Don't worry, Hinata-san, I'll protect all of you, even if I die trying." Iruka comforted the terrified kunoichi hopeful

Before any more words could be spoken, the metallic construct's hatch opened, with steam hissing as it touched the ground. By this point, several ANBU had shown up, and even the Yondaime was there, ready to attack if these people were hostile. Almost immediately, 100 Sith Troopers exited from the ship's opening, going into a formation that signifies that someone important is in there as well. All the other shinobi and kunoichi present tensed when the soldiers snapped to attention in a unified manner, the sound of armor clanking together echoing throughout the village. After a few minutes of tense silence, two more figures appeared from inside the ship, and began walking down the ramp. "This place hasn't changed at all since we left, right Krayt-kun?" the shorter figure asked.

"You're right Zannah-chan, although I am surprised to see the Yondaime here. Maybe we might get a challenge now." The taller one spoke with a metallic sound in his voice.

As the steam cleared up, the two figures were now easier to see. One of them was just under 2 meters tall, while the other was 2.3 meters tall, which unnerved some of the ANBU next to the Hokage. The girl looked just like the description of Tenten, except her eyes were a flaming sulfuric yellow, and her taller companion had the same hair color as Minato. 'Wait a minute! Could it be-?' Minato thought to himself before asking the two who they were. "You two wouldn't be by any chance…. Naruto _Uzukaze_ and Tenten, right?" Minato asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing at them.

Upon hearing their old names, the figures went rigid, and their eyes focused on the man in front of them. "I'm sorry. But could you repeat what you just said, Minato-san?" Krayt asked dangerously.

"You know what I said. NOW ANSWER ME!" he shouted at them.

Little did he know that what he asked would be the worst decision that he would make.

**AND CUT! THAT IS ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN! THIS IS SO FAR THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET AT NEARLY 2000 WORDS! HOLY COW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE SLAUGHTERING OF CERTAIN SHINOBI, AND I THINK I WILL MAKE A LIST OF WHO SHALL JOIN NARUTO AND TENTEN'S CAUSE (*COUGH* HAREM *COUGH*) NEXT CHAPTER. I ALREADY HAVE A FEW IDEAS, BUT I WANT SOME SUGGESTIONS FROM YOU GUYS. THERE WILL BE A DEFINITE LIST, AND A LSIT ON WHO YOU VOTE ON. THE VOTING WILL BEGIN NEXT CHAPTER, AND WILL END WHEN I SAY IT WILL END. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU LIKED, AND WHAT I CAN IMPROVE ON. OTHER THAN THAT, I'LL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Mistakes Are Made

**AND NOW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I ENDED LAST CHAPTER LIKE THAT BECAUSE I WAS SUPER TIRED, AND THOUGHT THAT HAVING A CLIFF HANGER WOULD BE INTERESTING. NOW, HERE IS THE DEFINITE LIST FOR NARUTO'S HAREM.**

**FROM THE NARUTO-VERSE (DEFINITE): TEMARI, SHIZUKA, SHION, FU, KOYUKI, MIKOTO UCHIHA, TAYUYA, AND AMEYURI, KUSHINA, INO YAMANAKA, RIN NOHARA AND KASUMI UZUKAZE**

**AND THE DEFINITE FROM THE STAR WARS VERSE: SATELE SHAN, AAYLA SECURA, DARTH TALON, HERA SYNDULLA, SABINE WREN, SHAAK TI, AND AHSOKA TANO**

**NOW, REGARDING THE CHARACTERS WHOM YOU CAN VOTE ON FROM BOTH THE NARUTO-VERSE AND STAR WARS VERSE:**

**TSUNADE**

**ANKO MITARASHI **

**JAINA SOLO**

**KURENAI YUUHI**

**MARA JADE**

**BARRIS OFFEE**

**YUGAO UZUKI**

**HANA INUZUKA**

**AND YUGITO NII**

**OR, IF YOU WANT TO BE MAD LADS, YOU CAN VOTE FOR THIS OPTION:**

**SCREW IT, GO WITH ALL OF THEM**

**I LEAVE IT IN YOUR CAPABLE HANDS, VOTING BEGINS NOW AND WILL END FIVE CHAPTERS FROM NOW. NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**CHAPTER 3: Mistakes were Made**

"YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID. NOW ANSWER ME!" Minato shouted at the two figures.

Little did he know that what he asked would be the worst decision he would make. The two figures eyes immediately darkened, and Zannah's teeth clenched, while Krayt emitted a growl that caused Minato to shiver. Before anyone else spoke up, Kushina busted through the crowd, trying to see what was going on. "Minato, I've been trying to tell you something for a while now until you up and vanished on me! What could possibly… be…" she trailed off as she saw the glare from Krayt's lone eye.

"Kushina, for once, please shut up." Minato told his wife tensely, causing her to gasp in shock, as well as cause a few of the Shinobi to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Well, I guess this was unavoidable from the start. To answer your question, Minato, we WERE whom you just asked for." Krayt growled out at the man who made his life hell.

"Wait- Minato…. Is he really-?"Kushina began to ask, only to be interrupted.

"Yes Kushina, that… thing was our son." Minato spat out venomously, causing Kushina to flinch at the animosity.

Hearing that answer made Krayt guffaw. In all his years, he never felt such hatred toward him, while his mother held nothing but regret. "Oh Minato, you have no idea how much you screwed up!" Krayt bellowed as his laughter became more sinister.

"Lord Krayt, what are your orders for the invasion?" one of the sith troopers asked his Emperor.

After taking a few breaths to calm down, Krayt turned to look at the one who asked the question. "To answer your question, trooper, the invasion will begin in about 28 days. Send that up to the fleet."

Snapping to attention and saluting, the sith trooper then responded. "Yes sir!" before turning to relay the message to the eternal fleet.

While all of this was going on, a crippled man came to the front of the crowd. "Minato! Why haven't you eliminated the enemy yet?!" the crippled man asked.

"Forgive me, Danzo, but we have run into a problem. The leader of these people is my son." Minato answered curtly.

Hearing that made Danzo's blood go cold. The demon brat of Konoha was back, and this time with an army of soldiers from who knows where. 'Dammit! If we don't eliminate him, then all our plans will be ruined! I can't waste this chance to take him out!' Danzo thought to himself as he made a signal to notify the ROOT agents to attack.

Zannah noticed the hidden signal, and nodded toward Krayt, who put his hand on his lightsaber. Just then, 20 ROOT agents appeared on the scene instantly, ready to kill the two Sith Lords. Unfortunately for them, Krayt activated his lightsaber, causing a blood red blade with a black core to erupt from the hilt, while Zannah activated her saber staff, spinning it around to get into her stance. The two Sith Lords then proceeded to eliminate the ROOT agents one by one, and when it was over, the body parts of the ROOT agents were spread throughout the center. "MONSTER!" a civilian shouted in fear.

The rest of the civilians ran away from the center, hoping to not be the next victim. The shinobi however, tensed and prepared to strike, only to find that they could not move what-so-ever. "Why are you standing there?! Attack!" Danzo commanded the frozen shinobi.

"We can't, Danzo! Something is keeping us from moving!" one of the shinobi responded.

"What do you mean you can't move?! It can't be that hard!" Danzo exclaimed, dumbfounded at the response he received.

Before the ninja could answer, Krayt decided to fill in. "What he means, Danzo," he said the name with pure venom in his tone, "is that his entire body, save for his head, cannot move, almost as if he were just frozen in ice. I am merely using my powers to hold them in place and can free them whenever I feel like it." Krayt explained.

Hearing this explanation did not truly help the others understand, but the Sith Lord's soldiers understood what he meant. Krayt was not only using the force, but he was also using his own will to keep them in place, their own fear turned against them, in a sense. "Now then, shall we discuss your terms for surrender?" Zannah spoke up with a tone demanding respect.

"Surrender? What a load of bull shit! Who the fuck are you to just show up with only handful of people, and demand that we surrender to you?! If anything, it is you who should be surrendering to-" Minato shouted before feeling something grab hold of his throat.

"I find your stupidity and pride utterly….. **disturbing**." Krayt said with a threatening voice, his arm lifted up as if he were choking the Yondaime.

"Naruto, if you don't let your father go, I'll—" Kushina began to say before being cut off by Krayt's furious glare she received.

"You will live a much longer life if you refrain from saying that name, Lady Kushina." Krayt responded murderously.

Seeing Minato was about to pass out from lack of air, Zannah turned to Krayt. "Krayt, you may as well release him. It will only make the situation worse if you kill him."

"As you wish, Zannah. I'll let him go." Krayt sighed, releasing Minato from his force choke.

Kushina rushed to her husband's side, helping the gasping man to his feet. "Are you okay hun?" Kushina asked worriedly.

Not thinking, Minato responded very coldly. "I'm fine, so let me go, you bitch."

Hearing this response caused everyone's eyes to widen, even Krayt's single eye widened in shock. Kushina, however, was appalled hearing this, and backed away slightly. Zannah, however, was pissed. "I may be cruel towards other people, but even that was harsh." She muttered to herself.

Danzo was beyond furious with how Minato responded to his wife. If he had said anything else, then their plan would have been up in smoke. 'Minato, you damn fool! Are you trying to destroy everything that we are trying to accomplish?!' he seethed internally. But, what Danzo didn't realize was that Krayt was probing the minds of all the big wig shinobi who were present, and he wasn't pleased with what he saw.

In Minato's mind, he saw what he planned to turn Kushina and Kasumi into with the help of Danzo. He planned on using memory suppression seals to make them forget that Krayt was their child, and then use loyalty seals to keep them in line with their agendas. But what truly pissed him off was the fact that he would even put emotion suppressing seals on them, therefore making them like Danzo's ROOT ANBU. Danzo's mind was the same as Minato's, but he saw what happened to the Uchiha clan, and how Mikoto Uchiha, the wife of Fugaku Uchiha, was still alive, and was being kept in one of his hidden bases in Konoha. 'So, he has a sharingan eye where his head is bandaged, and has 10 more implanted on his right arm. He's one of the few who need to be eliminated on sight.' Krayt though to himself as he went to read Kushina's mind.

Reading Kushina's mind was a different experience for Krayt, as he saw how much Kushina regretted not being able raise Naruto, and how much she treasured Kasumi. As he delved deeper into her mind, he was suddenly inside her mindscape. **"SO…. WHO DARES TO INTRUDE IN MY PRISON?" **a booming voice demanded.

"I dare, o mysterious voice." Krayt answered smugly.

Hearing this response made the being laugh loudly. **"YOU ARE OF A DIFFERENT KIND, STRANGER! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THAT ONE HAS NOT FLINCHED IN THE PRESENCE OF THE MIGHTY KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" **the now identified Kyuubi exclaimed.

As Krayt moved in closer, he saw giant steel bars in his path, and behind said bars was a ginormous nine-tailed fox. "So, you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune that these villagers believed me to be, hm? It truly is an honor to meet you, then." Krayt said sarcastically to the giant being.

**"YOU TRULY ARE UNIQUE, MORTAL. NOT MANY CAN SAY THEY LOOKED AT ME IN THE EYES AND REMAIN CALM, YOU ALMOST HAVE MY RESPECT FOR YOU, BUT IT'LL TAKE A LOT MORE THAN THAT TO COLOR ME IMPRESSED." **the giant fox bellowed.

Hearing this made Krayt chuckle. Using the force, he could tell that the fox was pure hatred, emanating nothing but Dark Side powers. "I must say, Kyuubi, the power you are giving off truly is amazing. Truth be told, you remind me of a zillo beast that I once had to fight while on Malastare four years ago, and that is saying something truly in respect that I have for you." Krayt admitted to the Biju.

Hearing Krayt say this confused the nine-tailed Biju. It had never heard a such a creature, yet this boy was reminded of this creature when gazing upon him. Pushing the though aside, its gaze suddenly hardened. **"WHY ARE YOU HERE, MORTAL?" **it asked.

Not expecting the question, Krayt's eye widened in surprise, before returning to its stoic look. "To answer your question, Kyuubi, I was merely looking through the minds of your host, Minato, and Danzo, and I must say, Kushina's mind is the preferable choice. I assume that you don't know this, but Minato and Danzo plan on turning your two hosts into emotionless puppets loyal only to the Hokage." Krayt answered the Kyuubi.

Upon hearing what Krayt just told it, the Kyuubi let out a ferocious roar, something that caused Kushina to become suspicious about, and decided to investigate. "Oi, Kyuubi! What's got you all mad?" Kushina asked the Biju before she noticed that they weren't alone.

Seeing as he was found out, Krayt left her mindscape, and was back in the real world. "Zannah," Krayt spoke up immediately, garnering his friend's attention. "I want you to order the _Dominion _to open fire upon the village, but not to raze it to the ground." He continued, earning shocked looks from the still frozen shinobi.

Upon hearing the command, Zannah became hesitant. "Are you sure, Lord Krayt? If we do this, we'll be caught in the blasts as well!" she asked him.

Before she had time to think, Krayt was upon her instantly, his yellow eye burning with rage. "I don't care what happens, when I went through their minds, I did not like what I saw at all. The only ones worth sparing are already here in the village, or they are kept locked away somewhere else, now tell the admiral to open FIRE!" Krayt shouted at her.

Flinching at the rage in his command, she nodded meekly before pulling out her communicator. "Admiral, open fire on our location, but make sure that the surrounding area can still be… habitable at best." She ordered weakly.

"Are you sure about this, milady? The consequences would be great if you or Lord Krayt were to be—" he asked before Zannah interrupted him.

"I understand completely, admiral, but Krayt wants this to happen right now!" she shouted at him.

Seeing he had no choice, he signed off. "Order all turbo lasers to open fire on the village, but make sure that some of the surrounding environment is somewhat habitable." The admiral ordered the gunners.

Hesitantly, the soldiers complied, and the turbo-lasers swerved to their target. "Turbo-lasers are aligned, sir. Just say the words, and its over." The lieutenant told the admiral.

"Very well then. ALL TURBO-LASERS, OPEN FIRE!" the admiral shouted.

Back on the ground, Krayt and Zannah looked up into the sky, smirking as they saw the bright green energy beams head towards them. Almost immediately, he pulled a few people whom he felt would belong at his side, and just as they were right in front of him, the explosions fell upon the village.

**AND CUT! WE HAVE ANOTHER CLIFF HANGAR ON OUR HANDS, CAUSE FRANKLY, I WROTE MYSELF INTO A LITTLE CORNER WITH THIS CHAPTER. I HAD TO REWRITE SO MANY TIMES JUST TO SEE IF THERE WAS ANY WAY AROUND IT, BUT THIS WAS THE BEST I COULD COME UP WITH, SO SORRY IF THE QUALITY DECLINED IN THIS CHAPTER. I'M HOPING TO DO BETTER NEXT CHAPTER, BUT WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE. ALSO! ANOTHER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT, I WILL BE WRITING ANOTHER STORY HERE PRETTY SOON, BUT IT WON'T BE PUBLISHED UNTIL I FIND STABLE GROUND WITH THIS STORY, MEANING IT COULD BE BY NEXT CHAPTER, OR MAYBE 10 CHAPTERS BY NOW. EITHER WAY, IT WILL BE HAPPENING. FOR NOW, I WILL TELL YOU IT IS AN EDO TENSEI STORY, LIKE THE OTHER KUCHIYOSE: EDO TENSEI STORIES, EXCEPT THIS TIME IT WON'T BE LEFT DEAD IN THE WATER LIKE ALL THE OTHER EDO TENSEI STORIES OUT THERE! THIS CHAPTER HAS AN ALL NEW RECORD OF ABOUT 2173 WORDS IN IT, AND THAT RECORD WILL, SOME TIMES, BE BROKEN WITH EACH COMING CHAPTER! SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

**JA NE!**


	5. The Sacking of Konoha

**AND WE ARE BACK YET AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE STORY! WE ONLY HAVE A FEW DAYS LEFT BEFORE WE BEGIN A NEW DECADE, SO EXPECT THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS TO BE THE LAST OF MY SCHEDULE IN 2019. AS FOR THE VOTING:**

**TSUNADE: 1**

**ANKO: 0**

**JAINA SOLO: 0**

**KURENAI YUUHI: 0**

**MARA JADE: 0**

**BARRIS OFFEE: 0**

**YUGAO UZUKI: 0**

**HANA INUZUKA: 0**

**YUGITO NII: 0**

**ALL OF THEM: 0**

**TSUNADE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS BEEN VOTED ON BY YOU GUYS, VOTING ENDS IN FIVE CHAPTERS, SO YOU HAVE TIME TO VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT TO BE A PART OF IT.**

**NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 4: The Sacking of Konoha**

_ Seconds before bombardment…._

Rage. It is an emotion that can trigger violent, uncontrollable anger, and that is what Minato is feeling right now. Unfortunately for him, Krayt and Zannah fed on his rage, making them both more powerful. Why was Minato feeling this way? Was it because his bastard son came back seven years after mysteriously disappearing, or was it because he ruined everything that he and Danzo worked so hard to achieve? Either way, Minato decided that Naruto had to die, whether by his hands or not. However, what he did not expect was to see his wife and daughter, as well as some other kunoichi and a few academy students, being pulled towards his son and his friend. Before he could say anything, he heard Krayt say one last thing. "Fall."

Right after that word left his mouth, the first of the bombardment struck. The academy building was the first to be destroyed in a wall of fire. Civilians everywhere tried to find shelter, but the strikes kept coming. **BOOM! **The shopping district is completely wiped out by a repeated volley from space, sending debris, and eviscerated corpses, flying. One of the lasers rips through the Hokage tower, killing everyone inside it as collapses on itself. By this point, a third of Konoha is on fire, with most of the clan compounds still somewhat intact. Krayt turns to one of his soldiers, and shouts, "ORDER ALL FIGHTERCRAFT TO STRAFE THE VILLAGE AS WELL!"

Even though he could barely hear what the soldier said, Krayt knew that he was complying with the request, and minutes later, the sounds of star fighters became louder and louder. Overhead, Krayt could see a squadron of Fury-class interceptors come roaring down upon the village, the sounds of their blasters raining death echoing throughout the village. Amidst the chaos, some of the shinobi tried to take on the 100 -man platoon that came down with the Sith Lords, which proved to serve as a fatal mistake that they would pay for with their lives. The Sith troopers raised their blaster rifles and began firing upon the attacking shinobi.

With Minato and Danzo, they could not believe what they were seeing. The strongest of the Hidden Villages spread throughout the Elemental Nations was being brought down all thanks to the Kyuubi brat and the whore who follows him around. "How can this be happening? Konoha has survived three Shinobi World Wars, and yet your brat and a few soldiers are taking us out like flies! Once word gets out about this, our village will be overrun by Iwa or Kumo, and the results would be disastrous!" Danzo shouted angrily at Minato.

Hearing the shouting from the crippled elder, Zannah couldn't help but laugh at the statement Danzo made. "You really are a fool, Danzo! By the time Iwa or Kumo get word, there won't be a Konoha to invade, all they would see is a burning village, devoid of any and all life. This is the devil collecting his payment, Danzo, you and Minato have lost." She shouted cold-heartedly at the two, just as one of the Fury-class interceptors wiped out the clan compounds belonging to the Inuzuka and Nara's.

"Konoha will not fall! The Will of Fire burns at its brightest when in times of crisis, and it will end like it always has, with Konoha standing victoriously!" Minato tried to rebuke at them.

By the time Minato finished his sentence, any of the surviving shinobi were finished off by the Sith Troopers, who began pushing forward towards market district of the village. Within 15 minutes, more than 90% of the village was razed to the ground, and the rest was either burning or crushed into rubble. Any civilians who were still alive cried out in fear before they were silenced by either explosions, or being strafed by the starfighters. Kushina looked at her son, seeing the maniacal glint in his left eye, and let tears fall from her face. "Why are you doing this?" Kasumi, who had been utterly heartbroken at the loss of some of her friends, asked her brother.

Without looking back, Krayt answered her. "Why, you ask? I'll tell you why, my dear sister. This world has let its pride swell to its head, making them think that compared to everyone in the universe, they are gods, while in fact they are mere bugs compared to many of the worlds that Zannah and I have cut down from the galaxy. This planet is so technologically inferior that even a single starfighter could wipe out any of the major shinobi villages. This world needed a major wake-up call, and that wake-up call has finally arrived."

Hearing this response made the prisoners wonder if what he said was true. Looking toward the sky, they saw the fleet that Zannah and Krayt commanded in the sky, making what Krayt told them most likely fact. "General, the rest of the village is destroyed, what our your orders?" a Sith Trooper in silver armor asked.

"What, you mean that Konoha's gone?! Answer me!" Danzo demanded before being silenced with a lightsaber through his chest.

As he fell to the ground, Minato sat in horror as what he heard sank in. "Look at yourself, Minato. If we had come later, then maybe your _pets _would have been able to provide some challenge, but where are they now, certainly not brainwashed and put under your control? Kushina and Kasumi are mine now, and I will not let you hurt them in any shape or form EVER again." Krayt growled, confusing Kushina and Kasumi.

"What are you talking about? Minato wouldn't do such a thing…. Right?" Kushina asked warily, afraid of the answer she would hear.

"Well, Kushina," Zannah began, "what Krayt is talking about is what he saw inside Minato and Danzo's mind. I hate to tell you two, but you were merely puppets for the two, and once Kasumi became a fully-instated shinobi, he was going to put slave seals, memory suppression seals, and emotion suppressing seals on you two before inducting you into Danzo's now-defunct ROOT program. In fact, Danzo currently has an old friend of yours in one of his bases underneath Konoha." Zannah told the two jinchuuriki.

Shaking in anger, Kushina looked Zannah in the eyes. "Who does he have in his clutches?" she asked with a hint of rage rising in her voice.

"Mikoto Uchiha," Krayt answered her, causing Kushina's eyes to widen.

Minato, seeing the moment as a distraction, used this by sprinting at his full speed towards Krayt, throwing his hiraishin-infused kunai all around him. "You fool, with this distraction, you gave me the advantage!" Minato shouted sadistically as he teleported all around Krayt in an effort to confuse him.

Unknown to Minato however, and to many others, Krayt's smirk changed into a psychopathic smile underneath his respirator right as Minato appeared directly in front of him. "NOW YOU WILL DI- AUUUGH!" Minato shouted before being consumed by a sudden discharge of sith lightning.

Krayt laughed insanely as he shot sith lightning out of his only remaining natural hand into Minato's body, the electricity flowing throughout his system. "Yes, scream in pain! KNOW THE PAIN AND ANGER THAT I HAVE HELD AGAINST THIS PLACE FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Krayt shouted at the screaming form of his father, writhing on the ground in agony.

Kushina covered the eyes of her daughter as she watched in horror, while the other captured kunoichi did the same for the other academy students who were among them. Discharging the lightning, smoke covered Minato's burnt and charred body, who was coughing and wheezing from the sudden attack. "And now, father… you will die.." Krayt said to him in a fake sympathetic tone before releasing an even more powerful voltage of lightning at the man.

Once the first bolts hit Minato, he knew that this would be a killing blow, albeit a very slow one, and that he would not survive. Screaming in pain and anger, he tried to throw one last kunai at his son, watching as it hit the respirator covering his mouth. Unfortunately, he did not see a look of shock on his son's face, instead, he saw the insane smile that stretched across his scarred face. With that, the pain and heat became too much, and once Krayt stopped his attack, all that remain was a charred corpse.

Without turning around, Krayt called for one of his soldiers to come forward. "You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked.

"Sergeant, get the ship ready for our…. _Guests_… and prepare to search the underground tunnels beneath Konoha. There is someone who is of great importance to my mother who is currently held against her will by Danzo. Do you understand?" Krayt told the grunt.

"Yes sir!" he answered as he ran towards the cockpit. "Pilot, get the ship ready, Lord Krayt and Lady Zannah have some "guests" that they need to be taken to their command ship. I'll take 50 of the soldiers here and comb the underground tunnels, and the rest will guard the prisoners, you got that?" he told the pilot.

Watching the scene, Krayt then turned around to face the others, all of them, except Zannah, shocked at seeing what the rest of Krayt's face looked like. "Alright, before we load up, I need to know who the rest of you are. I already know who Kushina and Kasumi are, but the rest of you I have no clue. Also, this information is needed so that your names will be entered into the database of the New Sith Order." Krayt informed the group.

"Very well then, my name is Kurenai Yuuhi, and I am a former Jonin of Konoha." A black-haired woman with beautiful red eyes spoke up, followed by a woman with purple hair tied up in a pony tail.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi, Snake Mistress of the New Sith Order now, nice to meet you." Anko said cheerfully.

After her, a girl with short brown hair and purple stripes on her cheeks spoke up next. "I'm Rin Nohara, former med-nin of Konoha." She said softly.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, academy student and now the last of the Yamanaka clan." A blonde-haired girl spoke sadly.

"I'm Tsume Inuzuka, and this here is my daughter, Hana, and we're both the last of our clans as well." A woman with wild brown hair spoke up, holding the hand of her daughter who was mourning the loss of her clan.

The last one to speak up was another woman with purple hair, but it was kept down. "My name is Yuugao Uzuki, formerly known in ANBU as Neko," Krayt's eye widened in shock upon hearing this as Yuugao continued. "I am currently known as the Kenjutsu mistress of Konoha, but now I realize that there is much more out there to learn about sword techniques."

"I remember you, Neko… you were the only one besides Tente- I mean Zannah, who actually cared for me." Krayt spoke softly, causing Yuugao's eyes to widen in surprise.

Before either one could say anything else, Zannah chose that time to speak up. "Krayt, we got some news from the search team, they found Mikoto, and although she is missing her eyes, she is still alive." She informed the group.

"So, that bastard Danzo took her eyes, huh? Well, I guess we can search his body for a new pair for her." Krayt mumbled, while Kushina was jumping with joy from the news.

"What now then, Krayt? With Konoha gone, the rest of the planet will be easy pickings, where do we invade next?" Zannah asked as Krayt went into thought.

"We wait it off for now, as I said earlier, the real invasion will begin in one month, Konoha was destroyed only because of what they did to us and others long ago, and this was going to happen either way. So, now we go back to the _Dominion_, and get everyone here accustomed to their new lives, and I can sense that most of them save for one has the force flowing through them." Krayt answered her calmly.

"Wait, what do you mean when you said that we have this "force" flowing through us?" Anko asked Krayt curiously.

"What I mean is that all of you, except for Miss Yamanaka, though I assume its due to her clan techniques, can learn the ways of the force, and I am certain this will make Yuugao happy, you will also be able to learn any lightsaber technique, as well as construct your own lightsabers. However, I will say that it takes a long time for one to master the ways of the force, Zannah and I being exceptions due to our strong connection to the Dark Side, so don't expect to become a pro at it in only a few months." Zannah answered in Krayt's place.

"If you have any questions, I will be answering them later, as right now we need to leave this place, also, when we get there, I will show you to your quarters, and you will receive some new uniforms that are much better suited for what I will be teaching most of you. By the way Rin, I have a personal request that I want to make once we are back on my cruiser, so that's a heads up." Krayt told them before anyone could ask anything.

"Sure, whatever you need, I'll try my best!" Rin responded good-naturedly.

Hearing the cheeriness in her voice made Krayt smile one of his true smiles, which Zannah was glad to see on his face again, before boarding the ship. "Come on, everyone, we're wasting time now, and I want to take a long bath really badly. So lets go!" she complained as she pushed everyone into the ship.

With everyone inside, the ship began to take off, just as another ship landed to take the unconscious form of Mikoto to the med bay aboard the _Dominion_. "Take a good look of the planet, for this will be the last time that it will look this peaceful." Krayt muttered, watching as the planet became smaller.

'Now that Konoha is out of the way, the rest of the planet will be easy-pickings. My only hope is that the Jedi don't sense our presence, or that the rest o f the Malak loyalists find out where we are. However, if the Jedi do find us, I hope that they will send those five. If they do, then my plans will be closer to completion.' He thought as his mind drifted off into the realm of unconsciousness, sleepiness overtaking him.

At that moment, five Jedi Knights suddenly sneezed, while the other Kages of the Elemental Nations suddenly shivered, not knowing the terror that was to come.

**AND CUT! KONOHA HAS BEEN WIPED OFF THE MAP, AND MANY OF THE HAREM CANDIDATES, AND SOME OF THE ACTUAL GIRLS IN THE HAREM HAVE JOINED THE NEW SITH ORDER. NOW, I DECIDED TO ADD IN TSUME INUZUKA BECAUSE SHE IS THE ONLY CLAN HEAD, BESIDES TSUNADE, WHO IS SINGLE. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE TRAINING THAT THE KUNOICHI'S WHO ARE FORCE SENSITIVE SHALL UNDERGO, AND IT IS ALSO WHERE NARUTO WILL NO LONGER NEED HIS RESPIRATOR TO BREATHE PROPERLY. QUICK NOTE, SOME OF THE GIRLS FROM THE NARUTO-VERSE WHO ARE IN THE HAREM ARE FORCE-SENSITIVE, AS YOU CANNOT HAVE A NEW SITH ORDER WITHOUT SOME SITH ACOLYTES AND APPRENTICES. DO NOT WORRY, TSUNADE WILL BE FOUND NEXT CHAPTER, AND SHE WILL HELP WITH THE EYE TRANSPLANT THAT MIKOTO WILL HAVE TO HAVE TO GET HER NEW EYES TRANSPLANTED. ONCE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS FINSIHED, WE WILL BEGIN WITH THE SACKING OF KUMO. THIS IS ALSO WHERE NARUTO WILL MEET YUGITO AND SAMUI, WHOM I JUST REALIZED WAS NEVER ON THE HAREM LIST, WHEN I MEANT TO PUT HER THERE. **

** ONCE THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS HAVE BEEN TAKEN OVER, IT WILL END THAT ARC, AND THE SECOND PART OF THE STORY WILL THOSE OF YOU WONDERING: MALAK IS **_**NOT**_** DEAD. HE WILL RETURN IN THE SECOND PART OF THE STORY, AND HE WILL BE VERY PISSED WHEN HE RETURNS. WITH THAT SAID, I WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER.**

**JA NE!**


	6. Calm Before the Storm Part 1

**AND WE ARE BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! HARD TO BELIEVE THAT WE ONLY HAVE A FEW MORE DAYS UNTIL WE BEGIN THE NEW DECADE, HUH? ANYWHO, I'M GETTING OFF-TRACK. HERE ARE THE CURRENT POLLS FROM THE VOTING:**

**ALL OF THEM: 4**

**TSUNADE: 2**

**YUGITO: 1**

**YUUGAO: 3**

**HANA: 1**

**KURENAI: 2**

**ANKO: 2**

**JAINA SOLO: 0**

**MARA JADE: 0**

**BARRIS OFFEE: 1**

**ONE OTHER THING, DUE TO A REQUEST, I AM ADDING SHIZUKA, KIN TSUCHI, AND ISARIBI, AS WELL AS PAKURA INTO THE LIST. SO FAR ALL OF THEM ARE IN THE LEAD, WE ONLY HAVE 4 MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL VOTING ENDS, SO LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 5: Calm Before the Storm**

It had been two weeks since Krayt and Zannah's New Sith Order had completely wiped Konoha off the surface of the Elemental Nations. Within days, all the major Shinobi Villages began to build up their forces in case of an impending attack, but they had no clue that their defenses would mean nothing. Krayt had sent out dozens of probe droids to gather information on each of the four major shinobi villages and was not pleased with how they handled their jinchuuriki. In Kumo, only one of their jinchuuriki was treated right, and that was the famous Killer Bee, who held the Hachibi, while the jinchuuriki for the Nibi no Bakeneko, Yugito Nii, was left in the shadows. The only other person in all Kumo who stood by her was her sister in all but blood, Samui.

The jinchuuriki for the Ichibi lived in Suna and was the youngest child of the fourth Kazekage. His name was Gaara no Sabaku, and had two older siblings, an older brother named Kankuro, and an older sister named Temari. Unfortunately, Gaara was consumed by the insanity of his Biju, whose name was Shukaku, therefore making him an extreme flight risk. Kankuro was no good either, as he was obsessed with becoming a puppet master and using his sister's makeup as so called 'warpaint'. Speaking of Temari, she was the only one of the three children that had the most potential in Naruto's opinion. Out of everyone in Suna, only two people in total would make fine Sith warriors, and once again, all were female. 'This is either some extreme irony, or it must someone or something that's screwing with me.' Krayt thought to himself. Either way, Temari and a woman named Pakura, who was born with the Scorch release bloodline, were the only choices he had.

In Kiri, Krayt was appalled by what the Fourth Mizukage, a fellow jinchuuriki named Yagura, had done to his people. He learned that the man had enacted a 'bloodline purge', eliminating all the clans in Kiri that held bloodlines, or Kekkai Genkais. Sadly, due to these purges, it severely cut down the list of potential Sith Warriors and Acolytes to join the New Sith Order. However, it was not for nothing, as there were four people who would make excellent Sith Warriors. Two of them were formerly members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, while the other two were the last of their clans. The two swordsmen were Ameyuri Ringo, the only female in the Seven Swordsman, and Zabuza Momochi, the aptly named 'Demon of the Mist', while the two bloodline users were Mei Terumi and Haku Yuki. Mei and the two swordsmen were part of the rebellion against Yagura, while Haku was Zabuza's adopted son. 'Well, at least we have those four, otherwise I would've been screwed.' Krayt let out a sigh of relief at this.

Moving on, Krayt learned that Iwa was not worth his time, as the Tsuchikage was a fence-sitting nationalist, and the rest of Iwa was the same. 'Damn, and there are so many potential candidates from there too, especially that Kurotsuchi girl, with her Lava release, she would be great on the battlefield. Unless I send some stealth troopers in and abduct her for brainwashing her unnecessary nationalism towards her country, she will have to perish along with the rest of Iwa.' Krayt thought to himself dejectedly. 'Even the jinchuuriki of the four and five-tails aren't able to be saved.' He added. Sighing, Krayt called for a stealth team to capture Kurotsuchi from Iwa, and to bring her up for reconditioning, before adding Iwa to the pile that will Base Delta Zeroed soon.

With the remaining major shinobi villages out of the way, Krayt began looking through all the gathered information from the minor countries spread throughout the Elemental Nations. 'Hmm, from the lands of Waterfall, Snow, and Demons, only one person from each country are the only ones with potential, and they're all girls again! Seriously, it's like someone is trying to set me up!' Krayt thought to himself while the author began laughing at the scenario. Going back through the data, Krayt then learned that the girl from Waterfall, named Fu, was the jinchuuriki of the Seven-tailed war beetle, and the Priestess from Demon country had the ability to see the future. 'Shion and Fu both have unique abilities, but why would this Koyuki girl be a potential candidate?' he thought as he read up on all the info, he had on the girl from Snow country.

'Well, because she is the rightful heir to Snow Country is one thing, but the fact that her force-sensitivity nearly rivals Rin's is pretty insane.' Krayt thought as what he just learned surprised him. With that out of the way, Krayt then went through the info on a village called Nadeshiko and was stunned to learn that all the inhabitants there were all female. However, there was only one from Nadeshiko who showed promise, and that was Princess Shizuka, who was cute according to Krayt. Finally, Naruto looked through the info on a new village, called Otogakure, or Village Hidden in the Sound. 'What kind of name is that? You cannot hide in sound unless you're in the vacuum of space!' Krayt mentally berated. However, looking through what he had on the village sickened him, as he learned that the place was led by a traitor from Konoha, otherwise known as Orochimaru. He was appalled with what the man did to the inhabitants and others who he kidnapped to experiment on, and he immediately put it on the 'Delta Base Zero' pile.

'Wait, there are some candidates in that village whom I can easily bring over to my cause, it would be a waste if I killed them all without getting some form of prize!' Krayt thought somewhat sadistically. Looking through the list once more, Krayt learned that the only three who were suitable were all experimented on Orochimaru in some way. Isaribi was by far experimented on the most, having been turned into a half-mermaid half-human, while Kin Tsuchi and Tayuya were given Orochimaru's curse mark. 'Yes, these three are perfect. Once I remove that infernal mark from Kin and Tayuya, there potential will be enormous!' Krayt thought giddily as he finished going through everything. All in all, Krayt had found 15 candidates from what he had collected so far and was positive that once all the probe droids send back more information, that number would rise. 'With that out of the way, I can check in on Mikoto, and get that request I have from Rin fulfilled.' Krayt thought as he left the room.

**The **_**Dominion**_**, Med Bay….**

Inside the medical room was one Rin Nohara, looking in awe at the fluid filled tank that housed Mikoto Uchiha's frail form, healing her of her many wounds. "Like what you see, Miss Nohara?" Krayt asked the brown-haired medic, surprising her.

"Oh, Lord Krayt! You scared me there, but yes, I do like seeing this. It's the most advanced piece of medical equipment I have ever laid my eyes on!" Rin answered the man in front of her.

"I'm very glad to hear it, however, it cannot heal all wounds, which is why I have two things to ask of you." Krayt began to say.

"Sure, what do you need from me?" Rin asked him.

"Well, first things first, I need you to heal my lungs, as I am tired of having to wear this damn respirator all the time, and the second thing is that I want you to be the one who gives Mikoto here her new set of eyes." Krayt informed her.

"The second one I can do easily, but your first request will be somewhat difficult. I must ask why you want your lungs healed?" she questioned.

"To answer your question, Rin, I just want to be able to breathe normally again, not requiring the assistance of the heavy equipment, and so that I can kiss the lips of my beloved Zannah once more." Krayt answered her, speaking with passion.

Hearing his reason made Rin sad for him, to not be able to kiss someone you love due to that machine must really be difficult to bear, but also to be able to breathe and smell with it must be awful. "Very well, I'll do my best to heal your lungs, Krayt." Rin spoke with determination in her eyes.

Smiling, Krayt put his hand on Rin's shoulder, his metallic fingers causing Rin to shiver at how cold they were. "Thank you for doing this, Rin, I owe you one." He told her truthfully.

Rin smiled back before responded. "It's no problem, after all, I'm just doing my job as a medic." She answered truthfully.

"Very well, shall we get started, then?" Krayt asked her as he began removing his respirator from his face.

Rin watched in morbid fascination as Krayt removed his tunic and saw the scars that littered his chest. She also saw that those scars went up to his neck, and even reached to his lower jaw. "It's shocking, isn't it, how hateful one village can be due to a misunderstanding?" Krayt asked her rhetorically.

Snapping out of her stupor, Rin immediately began to get to work on healing Krayt's lungs, and as a bonus, his vocal cords as well. This process would go on for a while, and by the time Rin finished, Krayt was fast asleep.

**Meanwhile, in Amegakure….**

The Village Hidden in the Rain was one of the most difficult villages to infiltrate. You see, the rain was not a natural rain, as it was infused with chakra, therefore allowing the one in charge of the technique to sense who has entered the village. However, deep in the city is a large spire, which is the headquarters of a deadly organization called Akatsuki. Inside the spire are ten people, all of whom come from different villages. The leader of the Akatsuki is none other than Pein, wielder of the legendary Rinnegan, or the eyes of the Rikudo Sennin. The person next to him is a blue-haired kunoichi from Ame named Konan, who has been with Pein since the beginning. The other eight members are Kisame of Kiri, Sasori of Suna, Deidara of Iwa, Kakuzu of Taki, Hidan of Yu (Hot Water), Itachi of Konoha, Black and White Zetsu, and last but not least, Tobi. They had gathered to discuss what had just transpired recently in Konoha. "So, Itachi, I hear that Konoha was quite literally blown off the map, how do you feel?" Zetsu asked the Uchiha clan killer.

On the outside, Itachi was quite calm, but inside, he was devastated upon learning that there were no known survivors other than the attackers and their very few prisoners. Sadly for Itachi, his little brother was not among the survivors. "Personally, Zetsu, I couldn't care less as to what happened to Konoha. They were corrupt, and it was a necessary purge." Itachi responded.

"I heard that one of the few who were taken were Kasumi and Kushina Uzukaze, but not Minato. Why is that?" Konan asked Zetsu.

"Well, apparently, the one who lead the attack was none other than Minato and Kushina's long lost son, Naruto. However, he seems to have taken up a new name, going by Krayt." Zetsu informed them.

Pein was slightly perturbed by this, and Tobi was seething on the inside, but did not show it. "Interesting. Could it be that this Krayt fellow is after the jinchuuriki like we are?" Pein asked the plant-thing.

Zetsu shook its head in denial. "No, it doesn't appear to be that way, all he wants is to conquer this planet and make the capitol of what he calls his 'New Sith Order', whatever that means." Zetsu replied to the Rinnegan wielder.

As the conversation was occurring, none of them were aware that one of the probe droids Krayt and Zannah had sent out was in the room with them, recording their identity, and their voices, before sending it up to Zannah's chambers. "Oh-ho, so we got a terrorist organization on the lookout for the jinchuuriki's huh? Well, at least one of them has some force-sensitivity. But first, I think I will surprise them with a quick hello." Zannah spoke to herself.

At that same moment, the probe droid in the room decided to make its presence known, and flew into the center of the room, startling everyone present. "Hello there, everyone! My name is Zannah, Krayt's second in command of his 'New Sith Order'!" a bubbly Zannah spoke up as a holo-projection appeared in the room.

"You work for Krayt, hm? Tell him I appreciate his art that he used to blow up Konoha, I hear it was stunning!" Deidara spoke up, making the others sweatdrop at his exclamation.

"Shut up, Deidara, this is no time for games!" Sasori berated his partner as he smacked him upside the head.

Watching the scene play out caused Zannah to giggle before switching over to her business voice. "I'm going to make this clear, so listen up." She began coldly, shocking everyone present. "As long as you don't get on Krayt's bad side by taking some potential candidates for his New Sith Order, we won't bother you, however, one of you is force sensitive, meaning you're like us, and she is the only female in your group." She continued, looking straight into Konan's eyes.

But before anyone could speak up, Zannah decided to continue speaking. "Since it is very obvious that you're targets are also the jinchuurikis, we realized that this could be a problem, and we have no intention of letting them be killed by your hands." "Hold on just a minute! Why are the jinchuuriki of interest to you? With them gone, this world will finally know peace!" Tobi uncharacteristically shouted, interrupting the Sith Lord.

"Do you want to know why, Tobi? Fine, it's not because of the power that they hold inside of them from their respective Biju, but because they are similar to myself and Lord Krayt. In regards to what happened to Konoha, that was only the beginning. The other major and minor shinobi villages and their respective countries will fall just like those bastards of the Leaf, some will be mostly spared, others will become just like Telos IV, uninhabitable for a LONG time." Zannah answered the mask wearing shinobi.

"Well, I'll be on my way then, and don't worry Konan, we'll meet you _very _soon." Zannah added as the probe droid self-destructed, sending shrapnel throughout the room.

Luckily for the Akatsuki members, they managed to get behind cover before they could be harmed from the shrapnel. "Damn! Let me and Kakuzu go after that bitch, Lord Pein! I'll turn her and that fucker she follows into nothing but mincemeat after I sacrificed their souls to Lord Jashin!" Hidan shouted angrily.

"ENOUGH, HIDAN! YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Pein shouted at the immortal shinobi, shocking everyone, including Zetsu.

'I haven't seen Nagato get this mad since Yahiko died.' Konan thought to herself, worried about what could be going through her friends mind.

"If what Zannah said is true, then we truly stand no chance against Krayt and his 'New Sith Order', right Zetsu?" Pein inquired.

"Unfortunately, what Zannah said was correct, if Konoha was only the beginning, then I fear what a full scale invasion would bring down upon us." Zetsu answered, making the tension in the room increase.

While all the others were talking about what should be done, Tobi was seething in anger on the inside. 'That damn brat! If he manages to get his hands on the Biju, then my plan for peace will be ruined, and the Juubi won't be freed! I must end this quickly, before he can ruin my plans any further!' he thought to himself as he faded away into his pocket dimension, unaware that Konan was involuntarily taken with him.

**The Dominion, Krayt's Quarters…**

Krayt had just recently woken from his slumber, and was very satisfied with how the healing went. He would no longer be forced to wear that damned respirator, which limited his combat potential. His limbs on the other hand were something that could never be brought back, but he worked his way around that weakness thanks to the Sith Alchemy he learned while on Korriban. He was just about to put on his tunic when he sensed two intruders in his quarters, and smirked. "So, what brings you to my quarters, Tobi and Konan of the Akatsuki?" he asked them without turning around.

Konan's eyes widened when she realized that she was no longer in Ame, while Tobi snarled at the fact that Krayt was expecting him AND Konan. "You are a threat to my plans, Krayt, so therefore I must eliminate you." Tobi answered, his playful side completely done away with.

Upon hearing his change of tone, Konan realized that this was no longer Tobi, it was the man who she and Nagato met just after Yahiko died, Madara Uchiha. "You really believe that you can kill me? That is a riot! HAHAHAHAHA!" Krayt laughed maniacally at the two, causing Konan to step back in fear.

When Madara heard the response, he pulled a kunai from underneath his cloak, and prepared to attack, activating his sharingan. "We will see who has the last laugh! Thanks to my evolved sharingan, I can become intangible from anything!" Madara cackled, not realizing his error.

Hearing Madara give out his advantage, Krayt's seemingly shocked face morphed into a twisted smile, his left eye glistening. "Intangible, you say? No matter, your life force will suffice for me." Krayt said under his breath as he began using an ability he learned from Darth Nihilus.

Raising his arm out as if to grab the Uchiha, Naruto began to concentrate heavily on the man's life energy. Madara, who was almost upon Krayt, suddenly felt drained, and it was only getting worse. "What is this? Why am I feeling so….tired?" he gasped out, his breath taken away from him.

"Well, OBITO," Krayt spoke, shocking the Uchiha that he knew his true identity. "I am merely draining you of your life force, in only a few more seconds, not even your flesh will remain. You can join the rest of your teammates, sans Rin, in hell where they belong." Krayt answered him sinisterly, causing Obito's eye to widen in shock. "Although, I could just remove your remaining sharingan to replace my right eye. At least one part of you will be useful." Krayt added, but kept it to himself.

When Obito looked down at his hand, he could see how much it had aged, instead of it looking like the hand of someone who was in their mid-twenties, he looked as if he were pushing his 80's. Suddenly, everything went dark, his brain not processing the fact that his remaining eye was just removed. Before he knew it, his organs began to shut down, and his life left him, along with the rest of his flesh. All that was left to hit the ground were bones and clothing, Obito Uchiha was no more. "What an interesting life force, it feels as though his DNA was mixed that of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Either way, it matters little to me, but what should I do with you, Konan?" he spoke to himself as his newly acquired eye shifted over to meet her gaze.

Konan stood in place, frozen from the shock that Madara was not who he claimed to be, and that he was so easily defeated. "I will tell you now that I won't go down without a fight." She finally spoke up, her voice trembling with fear.

"Oh, you are thoroughly mistaken, my dear, I have no intention of killing you at all. Why would I waste such a potential warrior for my Order? In fact, you're training had already begun when you showed up, and so far you are doing great." Krayt explained to her.

"What are you talking about?! STOP SPEAKING CRYPTICALLY, DAMMIT!" Konan shouted at him, anger overcoming her.

"Yes, use your anger, my dear, let it flow through you. Let it become one with you." He continued, causing Konan's anger to rise at his cryptic message.

"SHUT UP ALREADY, AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO A FOOL LIKE YOU, EVEN IF IT DOES KILL ME!" she shouted, her eyes beginning to flicker yellow, causing Krayt's eyes to glisten evilly.

"If you want me to stop, then you will have to kill me, but the only way to do that is to get stronger under me, and you and many others will become powerful warriors, feared by many, and respected by little!" Krayt shouted madly, watching as Konan's eyes became fully yellow.

Not thinking straight from the Dark Side flowing throughout her body, Konan asked exhaustedly. "What is your bidding, then, 'master'?"

"For now, rise Konan, and I shall take you to where the others who are like you currently are." Krayt answered her, commanding her to follow.

Getting up from the ground, the newly corrupted Konan followed her new master to begin her new destiny as a Sith.

**AND CUT! CHAPTER FIVE IS NOW DONE, WELL, THE FIRST PART OF IT IS AT LEAST, I WANT TO END THIS DECADE WITH A CLIFF HANGER, AS I WILL NOT BE UPLOADING ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR A FEW DAYS. BUT I WILL TELL YOU THAT ONCE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS RELEASED, THE INVASION WILL BEGIN, AND IT WILL BE KUMO TO FALL FIRST. ALSO, NEXT CHAPTER, KRAYT, ZANNAH, AND THEIR NEW ACOLYTES WILL JOURNEY TO THE RUINS OF UZUSHIOGAKURE, AND MAKE IT THEIR NEW SITH TEMPLE. SO WITH THAT, I BID 2019 AND YOU ADIEU! **

**JA NE!**


	7. Calm Before the Storm Part 2

**AND WE ARE BACK WITH CHAPTER 6! I HOPE EVERYONE HAS HAD A GREAT START TO THE NEW YEAR, LIKE I HAVE! ANYWAY, I HATE TO DO THIS, BUT VOTING WILL HAVE TO CLOSE EARLY DUE TO SOME UNFORESEEN EVENTS, AND SO, AS OF RIGHT NOW, THERE WILL NOT BE ANYMORE VOTING (FOR NOW…) IN FIRST PLACE, WE HAVE ALL OF THE CONTESTANTS WITH FIVE VOTES, AND TSUNADE CAME IN SECOND PLACE AT 4 VOTES. NOW, ENOUGH ABOUT ME, LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 6: Calm before the Storm Part 2**

_**The Dominion, **_**a few minutes later….**

Inside the training facility of Krayt and Zannah's flagship, we find the kunoichi that Krayt had taken with them training their asses off, since according to Krayt, they were like himself and Zannah. Naturally, they thought it would be somewhat like the training that they had done before but were they wrong. Currently, Yuugao was sparring against a training droid with a practice saber and was losing badly. Kurenai, Anko, and Hana were meditating in order to feel the force, but due to Anko and Hana's somewhat impatient attitude, all it was doing for all three of them was making it frustrating. Tsume was trying to use the force, key word being 'trying', but she couldn't get it. Rin was making some progress as Krayt gave her a hint, while Kasumi and Kushina were sparring against each other. This is what Krayt walked into with Konan. "This is where your training will begin, Konan, as you can see, you won't be the only one doing this." Krayt told the blue haired woman.

Konan scoffed, still running on her anger towards Krayt before turning to him. "What is it that we are exactly doing, master?" she asked him, watching a smirk form on his face.

He motioned for her to follow him, and then walked over to the rest of the group before speaking to them. "Now that I have your attention, I feel that I should let you all know this: Mikoto Uchiha is doing just fine, in fact, she's currently resting right now after being in the bacta tank and then getting her new eyes." Hearing this made Kushina's day greater, shaking her head, she continued to let Krayt speak. "Now, about your training, all of you are going to be trained by Zannah, as she has more versatility and patience than I, and because my powers are far unique to be taught by others. Any questions?" he finished as multiple hands shot up. "*sigh* Yes, Anko?" he asked.

"How are we supposed to get a feel of this force, huh? Me and Hana here have been sitting on our asses for two hours trying to at least get a peek at it, but nothing is happening! " Anko ranted, her anger rising.

"Well, Anko, Hana, I have an answer for you, the force doesn't need to be unlocked like chakra does. In fact, you were just using the Dark Side to fuel your voice. So, I hope that answers your question." Krayt responded as many people's hands went down.

"Krayt, how am I supposed to use it, I've been trying to lift my jacket with the force, but it won't budge." Tsume told him, watching as Krayt's eye filled with amusement.

"I understand your problem, Tsume, all you have to do is stop trying. Just do it. As a soon-to-be Jedi will say probably thousands of years from now: 'Do or do not, there is no try'." Krayt answered her, causing a green imp thousands of years in the future to sneeze.

Of course, Tsume was left confused by the answer, but she wouldn't let that stop her. She walked back over, and just let her arm out, closing her eyes. In an instant, she felt something in her hands, and when she opened her eyes, her jacket was there in her grasp. "Now, any other questions?" Krayt asked one final time as Yuugao's hand shot up immediately.

"Krayt, can you teach me your personal style of saber combat? I wish to use yours rather than the standards, and then perhaps branch off from yours and make one of my own." Yuugao requested, shocking many present.

"Very well, Yuugao, but just to warn you, I am not going to use a practice saber on you, nor do I expect you to use one either. It is time for you all to follow me, if you are going to be our successors, you will need the weapon of Sith." He answered as he activated his blade. "A lightsaber."

**Amegakure, Akatsuki's Hideout**

"That damn fool, I can't believe he tried to take him on by himself." Pein muttered to himself, angry that Tobi tried to attack Krayt.

After the meeting had ended, it was only then when Pein learned Tobi had left, along with Konan, and still had not returned. "You know, Lord Pein, if he has yet to return, I believe we can only assume that both were killed." Zetsu spoke up, only to further anger the orange-haired man.

"ENOUGH, ZETSU! I GROW TIRED OF PRESENCE, NOW LEAVE!" Pein shouted, his patience having finally worn out.

With that outburst, everyone left the room, leaving Pein to his anger. "Damn that Krayt! His presence is ruining our plans for world peace! Perhaps if I show him pain, TRUE pain, then that will be an end to our predicament." He muttered to himself, unaware that another probe droid was recording the whole thing.

**THE DOMINION….**

"A lightsaber, huh? Lemme guess, it has to be a red color crystal, doesn't it?" Kushina asked, blanching at the mundane red color.

"Not at all! The dark lord Exar Kun wielded a two-bladed blue lightsaber, and Zannah over here uses yellow! I have a special facility in the ship that can create dark side kyber crystals to be used in your lightsabers, no matter what color you end up with. Now follow me, apprentices." Krayt answered as he walked out the door.

With a shrug, Kushina and the others followed Krayt out of the chamber, ready to fulfill their desire.

**AND CUT! I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK A LOT LONGER THAN USUAL, BUT I HAVE BEEN INCREDIBLY BUSY THESE PAST FEW WEEKS. NOW, THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS BECAUSE THE CHAPTER IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER LIKE THE ONE BEFORE IT, SO YEAH. ANYWAYS, THE SOTRY PICKS BACK UP AGAIN NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH I WILL PROBABLY WORK ON OVER WINTER BREAK, SEEING AS SCHOOL IS TAKING UP MY PRIORITIES RIGHT NOW. SO WITH THAT, I END THIS CHAPTER WITH A MEAGER 1108 WORDS. BLECH, I'M NOT A FAN ABOUT SHORT CHAPTERS WHERE THEY USUALLY PEAK AT AROUND 1000 WORDS, BUT HEY, ITS GOOD TO START SMALL, AND WORK YOUR WAY UP AS THE STORY PROGRESSES. THIS IS KAIJUHUNTER SIGNING OFF.**

**JA NE!**


	8. Parabellum

**HELLO THERE EVERYONE! IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL! I AM SO SORRY THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT, BUT I WAS TIRED AS HELL WRITING AT TWO IN THE MORNING. SO, I GUESS THIS WILL BE THE 3****RD**** PART OF THE FILLER CHAPTERS, AS IT WILL BE WHEN THE GO TO UZUSHIOGAKURE AND RESTORE IT AS A SITH TEMPLE. THIS INTRO IS SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS BECAUSE I WANT TO GET A MOVE ON THIS BEFORE I GET SWAMPED IN SCHOOL ONCE AGAIN. SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT THE ACTUAL LAST CHAPTER OF THE FILLER ARC!**

**WAIT JUST A MINUTE! Before the chapter begins I just want to shout out one of top favorite authors on this website. If you like Naruto, especially a very powerful Naruto who deserves the power he gets, check out the author Midnight Lost, he has great stories such as **_**Darkness Falls **_**and his latest fic **_**Remember Me.**_** His stories are excellent to read, so go over to his profile and take a look. NOW WE CAN GET BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 7: Calm Before the Storm: Parabellum**

_**The Dominion, Krayt's Artificial Kyber Crystal Chamber…**_

The chamber that made Krayt and Zannah's lightsaber crystals was more lavished and regale looking than any other room they had been in. There was a sense of mysticism in the air while in the chamber, and to all of the new Sith acolytes, it was beautiful. Krayt walked up to a machine in front of them and put his hand on it. "Alright, the procedure is pretty simple this time. This little trinket can determine what color your lightsaber will have, and the crystal itself will be manifested through your force energy and this thing right here. Anyone want to give it a go?" he told them, seeing the look of curiosity in their eyes.

To everyone's surprise, it was Rin who stepped up first. "I'll give it a go, what do I need to do to start?" she asked.

Krayt smirked. "Well, place your hands in those two holes right here and grab the metal poles inside there. Once you have done that, just concentrate your force energy into those poles, and just keep holding them until I tell you not to." He answered her, clearing up a few things for her.

Hesitantly, Rin place her hands inside the machine, and began focusing her force energy into it. At first, nothing seemed to happen, much to everyone's dismay, however, that was soon replaced with confusion as there was a loud hum coming from the machine. "What's happening?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Just let it do its thing, Rin! That's how you know its working!" Krayt answered loudly, as the humming got louder.

Eventually, there was a bright light that emanated from the machine, and the entire room began to glow. After a few minutes, the glow died down, and in Rin's hands was a magenta colored crystal. "Well Ill be, looks to me like yours will be a very beautiful colored blade." Krayt mused, seeing the sparkle in Rin's eyes. "Alright, who's up next?"

**20 MINUTES PASS…...**

"Huh, well I didn't realize that this would be a thing." Krayt muttered to himself as he saw the different colors of the lightsaber crystals. For Kushina and Kasumi, the two of them had a silver colored crystal. Yuugao and Anko had purple, which caused him to snort internally, while Kurenai had two reddish-black crystals. Tsume and Hana had golden crystals, and Konan had a blue crystal, similar with the late Exar Kun, which surprised him somewhat.

"What do we do now that we have our personalized crystals?" Kurenai asked Krayt, who was looking at his holo-communicator.

"I will leave that part to Zannah, she's waiting for you outside the doors. I have some…. Business to attend to." He answered as he turned and walked out of the room, much to everyone's confusion.

"What was that all about?" Hana asked Zannah as they exited the chamber.

"I think it has to do with a certain…... Iwa nin he has taken a keen interest in…" Zannah smirked as she saw the confused expressions settle on their faces.

_**The Dominion, Interrogation Cell Block 1138….**_

When Kurotsuchi opened her eyes, she was not expecting to be in a room without windows. Confused, she tried to open the door, but to her surprise, it refused to open. "Where am I?" she asked herself.

"You are about to meet your destiny, young Kurotsuchi…." Krayt spoke from behind her, terrifying the Iwa nin.

Spinning around, she was face to face with malicious eyes that glowed an evil yellow color. All of her instincts were telling her to run away as fast as she could, but she couldn't move at all. "I know what you're thinking... 'He's going to kill me; I don't want to die! I cannot die! I'm the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage for Kami sake!' Well, young Kurotsuchi, I couldn't give a rat's ass if you were the daughter of Kami herself!" he spoke mockingly, infuriating the girl.

"Shut up! You think you're all high and mighty, don't you? You won't get me to talk! I'm not afraid of you!" she shouted, not noticing the growing smile on Krayt's face.

"Oh, you will be… you will be…" Krayt spoke with an insidious grin marring his face.

The screams carried on well into the night…

**The next day…... **

"YOU WANT TO GO WHERE?!" Kushina yelled in shock.

"You heard me; we are establishing a base of operations in Uzushiogakure. What's wrong with that?" Krayt asked.

"Well, for starters, there is nothing but ruins there. It would take years for you to completely reconstruct the whole country. That's what's wrong!" Kushina responded immediately, much to Krayt's amusement.

"I see, well then, its not like I've had time to prepare. I had sent two starships to Uzu a few days ago in order to… give the place a clean slate. From what I recently heard; they are practically finished with setting up a basic base that will do more than enough for us." Krayt shot back but was not yet finished. "Also, I sent Zannah down late last night so she can use an ancient Sith technique to create a new Sith Temple where our Sith Order shall reside."

The other Sith Acolytes were rather shocked at hearing what they had heard. Was their master THAT powerful? Krayt seemed to smirk at what they were thinking, and let a small chuckle escape him. "Once our Sith Temple is established, our plans for conquering this world and the other worlds in the nearby systems, no one will be able to stop us!"

"Ambitious much, Sochi?" Kushina deadpanned, though inwardly she was cackling as well.

"YES! I am!" he responded seriously. "All sith are just as ambitious, but what makes Zannah and I different is that we don't want to cause senseless slaughter! You cannot rule an empire if you don't have subjects you know."

The group stood there contemplating what he just said, before agreeing that it made some sort of sense in their twisted minds. "Alright! Enough talking! We have training to do! So get your asses moving!" Naruto shouted at them.

"Yes Lord Krayt!" they replied as they activated their lightsabers.

They each shifted into their own combat stances, and launched themselves at Naruto, who only just activated his lightsaber with a smirk. Oh yes, training for them would be completed….

_**Dominion Med Bay…**_

Laying in one of the beds was one Mikoto Uchiha, who had yet to wake from the surgery and coma she had been in from her time spent in a ROOT prison cell. One of Krayt's underlings was checking her vitals when her eyes shot open, shocking the man. "Where am I?" she asked frantically.

"So you finally awoke, Lady Mikoto." Mikoto spun around at hearing her name, and saw Naruto standing there. Before she could say anything, Naruto continued speaking to her. "If you were about to call me Naruto, forget it. I haven't gone by that name in nearly a decade so call me Krayt instead. Now as to where you are, you are on board my capitol ship, _The Dominion_, which is currently stationed over New Whirlpool."

Mikoto was confused as to why they are above Whirlpool. "But what about Konoha?" she asked, not noticing the grin that formed on Krayt's face.

"Gone. Reduced to ashes. I blew it to hell with an orbital bombardment, you and nine others are all who survived. That bastard Minato and his accomplice Danzo are responsible for your incarceration, and they planned to turn my mother and sister into slaves. Everyone else who were killed had it coming to them." Krayt answered harshly, causing the woman to flinch.

"If that is true, then my life is in your hands, master." The response caused Krayt's eyes to widen, as he clearly didn't expect her to be so accepting. "I can tell you're confused, the reason why I'm so accepting of this is because you are kind-hearted, even if you don't show it, and because I want to help you in any way I can."

"Well then, I guess all I can say is this…. Welcome to the New Sith Order, Lady Uchiha."

"The honor is mine, Lord Krayt….."

**One and a half months later…**

The base created in Whirlpool was finally complete, allowing Krayt to move large amounts of troops and vehicles from the other ships to the ground. All they had left was to conquer the rest of the Elemental Nations, and then, the rest of the unknown regions in the galaxy. The group of kunoichi were now equal to Darth Nox's strength, which was very powerful for a sith acolyte. Turning to this new group, he smiles evilly, and they return his smile with their own as Zannah walks up and kisses him. "One month ago, we were whispers, today though, we will become the TRUE rulers of this planet!"

The rest of the elemental nations went on red alert when they discovered that the New Sith Order was gearing up for a global invasion, the type this world had never seen before. The ninja village in each country gearing up for war, and their jinchuuriki were put at the front lines for whenever they would have to attack. Oh yes, this day would go in history as the start of a war….. the Fourth Shinobi War…

**AND CUT! CHAPTER 7 IS NOW COMPLETE, AND I HEAVILY APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT, LATELY IVE BEEN GETTING CAUGHT UP IN SO MANY DIFFERENT THINGS. I WONT LIE TO YOU, I DON'T KNOW WHEN ILL RELEASE THE NEXT CHAPTERS. BUT DON'T WORRY, THIS STORY ISNT DEAD, ITLL BE UPDATED WHEN I GET THAT DRIVE, AND WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT. THIS WAS ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER, WITH BARELY 1700 WORDS TYPED OUT. BUT LIKE I SAID ABOVE, CHECK OUT THE AUTHOR Midnight Lost AND HIS STORIES, YOU CAN READ THOSE WHENEVER I'M NOT UPDATING! **

**JA NE!**


	9. A Call For Help

**I AM STRUGGLING RIGHT NOW TO EVEN WRITE A NEW CHAPTER. I KNOW MANY OF YOU ARE EXPECTING THIS TO BE A CHAPTER, BUT I'M DRAWING BLANKS HERE HONESTLY. I NEED HELP GETTING THIS DONE, OR IT'LL PROBABLY BE **_**YEARS**_** BEFORE I RELEASE A NEW CHAPTER.**


End file.
